The One That Should Have Been
by CrazeE13
Summary: What if things had gone a little differently in Season 9 and Monica had become pregnant? How would that affect Chandler and Monica and the rest of the friends? Mondler.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I got this idea while watching The One with the Christmas in Tulsa. I'm kind of new to friends and, sadly, I didn't watch the episodes as they aired (I was 4 when the series finale aired), but I became obsessed with it after watching one episode. I still have some catching up to do, but I've seen most of the episodes. Monica and Chandler are such a cute couple and, though I love the twins, I really wish they would've had a baby of their own. So this is what I think should've happened. Also, this story starts out around the time of The One with the Blind Dates. Chandler never quit his job in Tulsa._

Chandler's POV

"Honey, I'm home," I called as I walked into their apartment after my long flight home from Tulsa. I shrugged out of my coat and looked around, wondering where my wife was. I frowned as I dropped my suitcase by the front door, it was only eight o'clock, so there is no way she'd be at work at this time, or asleep, and Monica usually greeted me right when I got home. I sighed, deciding not to worry about it, and walked into the living room.

I was just about to sit on the couch when he noticed a note addressed to him sat on the coffee-table, I recognised the neat and tidy handwriting as Monica's immediately, so I read it eagerly, my smile growing wider as I read what she'd written. Dropping the note back onto the table, I walked over to the windows, noticing that the curtains were already closed. I grinned and climbed out the small window.

Monica had certainly been busy, many dozens of mixed candles had been lit and dotted around the balcony, the tiny, golden flames flickering in the warm, summery breeze, all of their blankets and quilts lay on the floor, creating a soft, plush carpet of sorts, and many pillows had been piled up. A bottle of fine looking wine stood on the table beside two tall wine glasses, but more than anything, my eyes were drawn to the gaze of Monica's intense blue eyes as she sat on the pillows, wearing a silk, black night robe and a sly, seductive smile.

"What's all this?" I asked, grinning.

"I'm ovulating," she hinted. And then we did the same thing we always did when she spoke those two words.


	2. Chapter 2

1 Month Later

Monica's POV

I didn't want to look. I had been trying to get pregnant for 5 months and was getting sick of all the negative pregnancy tests. I had stopped getting my hopes up after the third test. Chandler had been there to comfort me for the first few, but after a while I saw how much it upset him so I started taking them while he was in Tulsa.

After dropping him off at the airport, I had picked up a pregnancy test from Walgreens.

Now, as the timer went off, I was dreading the little line that had been haunting me for half a year. My eyes were shut tight. I dared a look at the stick that could change my life for ever.

Expecting one line, I was shocked to see two little pink lines. I couldn't help but cry as I realized what this meant. The word 'mommy' ran through my head a million times. I hugged my stomach, knowing there was a baby in there.

I couldn't help but do Chandler's happy dance.

_A/N: I realize these first two chapters are short and boring but give me a chance and I swear they'll get better. Chapter 3 will be up soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. Thanks to Mondlerfan101 and hugefriendsfan00 for the reviews. It's kind of pathetic how excited I get when someone reviews my story. ;)_

The Next Day

Monica's POV

With Chandler still in Tulsa for the next few days, I tried to keep busy. I wanted him to be the first to know about the baby, but I also wanted to tell him in person. Usually I'm a good secret-keeper, but this was hard.

Since I was 14, I knew I wanted to be a mom. After the whole wedding phase I went through, where I planned out every single thing that was to happen at my future wedding, I realized I would want kids. Being the obsessive organizer I was, I decided right then and there that I would have two kids, a girl and a boy, and I would have the first one exactly two years after I got married.

Everything seemed perfect in this little fantasy I had of my life. And until a few months ago, it was all going as planned. The first thing that went wrong was when Rachel had a baby. Of course I was happy for her and my adorable baby niece, but Emma was supposed to be the name of my daughter. But I told myself it was okay. Because it was. I could name my daughter something else.

Then Chandler and I started trying for a baby. At first I couldn't be happier. Chandler was ready for a kid! My dreams were all coming true. I never thought I'd have trouble getting pregnant. The first negatives didn't worry me, but it had been 5 months.

But now, everything was perfect again. I smiled to myself as I dusted the coffee table for the fourth time today.

The door opened and Rachel walked in, holding Emma, with Phoebe, Ross, and Joey following behind her.

"Morning, Mon," she smiled.

"Good morning, guys!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you're in a good mood," Ross said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing," I tried to hide my smile.

"Oh come on," Ross rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Monica's happy. Hey do you have any leftover pizza?" Joey opened the fridge.

"For breakfast?" Rachel questioned.

"You're surprised?" Phoebe laughed.

"Yeah, baby! Pepperoni!" Joey exclaimed.

I giggled at the word 'baby'.

"What's so funny?" Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Um, Joey's eat pizza. For breakfast," I fake laughed.

"Sure," said Rachel.

"Hey, Rach, Emma's going to start talking soon," Ross suddenly remembered.

"I know."

"Well, we should start calling each other 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'" Ross said.

I couldn't hold back the smile that broke out across my face. I put one hand on my stomach and imagined her baby smiling saying 'mama'.

"Okay, daddy."

"Okay, mommy."

Mommy.

_A/N: Okay what did you guys think? Chandler's coming home in the next chapter, just by the way :) Keep calm and unagi on._

_-Craze_


	4. Chapter 4

Three Days Later

**Monica's POV**

Chandler's coming home today. Chandler's coming home today. Chandler's coming home today. Chandler's coming home today. Chandler's coming home today. Chandler's coming home today.

**Chandler's POV**

My fingers tapped against my thigh as the plane took off. I couldn't wait to get home to my beautiful wife. I couldn't concentrate my meeting this morning because I was too focused on the way Monica had greeted me last time I came home.

I couldn't help but wonder why I was in Tulsa half the time when I could be with Monica. Tulsa is so dull. I mean could a city BE more boring? I had been thinking about quitting for months, especially when Wendy made that pass at me.

_You're doing this for Monica_, I kept telling myself. But was I? I was leaving her every week. In front of me, she seemed fine. But Ross had told me how upset she really was...

_"Hey," I said, seeing Ross sitting in the coffee house._

_"Hey, dude. What's up?"_

_"Well I'm leaving for Tulsa again in an hour," I sighed._

_"You know Monica... She really misses you," Ross told me._

_"I know."_

_"No, she really misses you. She's always so depressed when you're gone. Last week, I walked in to your apartment and she was sitting on the couch in your shirt with an empty box of Twinkies in front of her," Ross said, "I mean I haven't seen her eat an entire box of Twinkies in one sitting since high school."_

_"Really? I didn't realize she was that upset." _

_"Yeah, it's hard having your spouse in a different country- I mean state."_

I picked up my phone and dialed my office.

**Monica's POV**

My heart sped up as the door knob twisted. He was home.

He walked in and smiled at me. I suddenly hoped the baby would have his smile.

"Hey, babe," Chandler walked over and kissed me.

"Hi, honey. I have some news."

"Oh, so do I!" He said excitedly.

"Okay, you go first."

"I quit," Chandler told me.

"WHAT?!"

"I quit."

"Oh, sweetie, that's great!"

"What was your news?"

I grinned.

"Well, I'm-"

"Chandler! You're back! I missed you, buddy," Joey ran over and hugged Chandler. When had Joey come in?

"I missed you, too," Chandler said.

"Um, Joey? Could you give us a minute?" I hinted, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. Were you two havin-"

"No! But could you just give us like five minutes?" I asked, exasperated.

"Five minutes? You can do it in five-"

"Just go!" I all but shoved him out the door.

Chandler chuckled, "You were saying?"

"Chandler, I'm pregnant."

"You're... I'm..." Chandler froze.

"Chandler? Are you okay? I thought this was something we both wanted," I choked down tears.

"Oh, honey! Of course I want this!" He kissed me, "I'm going to be a dad!"

"I know!"

"Oh I am so glad I quit. Now I can be here with you," Chandler pulled me into a hug.

"So you're happy?"

"Could I BE any happier?"

I laughed. Chandler set his hand on my stomach.

"Hey, baby," he spoke to our unborn child. "I can't wait to meet you."

_A/N: So I don't know if you can call someone while you're on a plane, but let's just pretend you can. Anyway, I hope you like this! I'm going to try to get more humor in the future chapters so I can keep the story true to the show. If you have any ideas, I'm all ears!_


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day

**Monica's POV**

Chandler yawned, walking out of his room, finding all of us already in the kitchen.

"Morning, sleepyhead," I called from the stove where I was making eggs. Chandler walked over and wrapped his arms around my stomach, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Morning, beautiful," he greeted me. He set a hand on my belly and whispered in my ear, "I love you two."

I smiled. I turned around and was about to kiss my loving husband when I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I ran into the bathroom and puked into the toilet. Chandler had followed me in.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? I just got morning sickness! I'm pregnant! I've never been better."

Chandler chuckled.

We walked back into the kitchen together. All of our friends looked worried.

"Are you okay, Mon?" Ross asked. More than anything I wanted to scream, 'I'M PREGNANT!' but I didn't. Chandler and I had discussed when we would tell them and we decided we would wait until after the first ultrasound which was tomorrow.

"Yeah, I guess I just ate something last night that upset my stomach," I lied.

"Oh, well I hope you feel better."

**Chandler's POV**

We were all sitting in the coffee house later that day. I had my arm around her and we were both smiling like idiots. I'd never really thought about my future much but since Monica and I got engaged I had this fantasy of us with four kids, two of each, in a house in the suburbs. Though that still sounded great, looking around at all of my friends, I realized I wanted to stay in the city more than I wanted that house in the suburbs. And that's good because convincing Monica to move out of the city would be like convincing a camel to move out of the desert.

I had a new fantasy. A little boy and a little girl running around the apartment as Monica frantically tried to pick up after them. The boy would look more like me than Monica. He would have pale blue eyes and light hair that would grow darker as he got older. The girl would be an exact replica of Monica. Beautiful black hair and sapphire eye.

One of those kids already existed, though he or she was the size of a grain of rice. My son or daughter was inside of Monica at that very moment. I couldn't help but lay a hand on Monica's stomach, hoping my friends wouldn't notice. She smiled at me. I suddenly realized I wanted our baby to have her smile.

I leaned over and kissed my wife.

After the First Ultrasound

**Monica's POV**

Our 8 week old fetus is the most amazing thing in the world. His/her due date is December 20. Chandler was hoping for a Christmas baby.

As discussed, we were going to tell our friends that night. Chandler and I had planned out everything perfectly... Well I planned out everything perfectly while he watched Full House reruns.

I prepared a nice meal for our friends. We would feed them and then tell them the news. I couldn't wait for them to find out.

Phoebe was the first to arrive.

"Hey, Pheebs!" Chandler greeted her.

"Yeah, yeah, hi. So you two have some news?"

"Yep," I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" I asked, shocked.

"Please, Monica, I'm Phoebe. Therefor I know everything."

"Really? You didn't know about Chandler and me when we were first going out," I teased.

"Maybe you guys just didn't know that I knew."

"If you knew, we would have known that you knew."

"That's just what they want you to think," said Phoebe.

"Who's they?" I questioned.

"Oh, you don't know, do you?" Phoebe smirked, "Anyway, I'm so happy for you two!"

She ran over and hugged us.

After everyone had arrived and eaten, I looked at Chandler who nodded.

"As you all know, we have something to share with you," I started.

"Oh! I know what it is! I know what it is!" Phoebe exclaimed. I glared at her.

"Anyway," I went on, "Chandler would you like to tell Rachel, Ross, and Joey our news?"

"Monica's pregnant," a huge smile erupted onto his face.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations," Rachel ran over to hug her best friend.

"Nice," Joey winked at Chandler before man-hugging him. "And Monica, congrats!"

Ross was still in shock. "You knocked up my sister?"

"Well, I, uh..." Chandler stuttered.

"I'm so happy for you guys! I'm going to be a uncle!"

"So when is Joey Jr. due?" Joey asked.

"What makes you so sure it's not a Josephine?" Chandler raised an eyebrow.

"Honey, even if it was a Josephine, we wouldn't name her that." I told Chandler, then I turned to Joey. "And she's due December 20."

"I think it's a girl," Rachel said.

"Me too," Ross agreed.

"I'll bet you fifty bucks it's a boy," Phoebe offered.

"Make it a hundred," Rachel smirked.

"Deal."

"I'm in on this too!" said Joey. "I'm team Joey Jr."

"Okay. Monica? Chandler?" Phoebe looked at us.

"Though I don't approve of this betting on the gender of my child, I say it's a girl."

"Ha! We won!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What? How?" Joey questioned.

"Well the baby's inside of her, so she would know. Plus Monica never loses."

"I think it's a boy," Chandler said. "But I'm not betting."

I set a hand on my stomach.

"You better be a girl," I told the fetus, "Or else the first thing you're going to see Mommy do is lose. And that's not pretty."

A/N: So I was watching the movie The Waterboy and I realized that Henry Winkler and Adam Sandler are in a movie together and Adam Sandler was in a movie with Jennifer Aniston. And I've met Henry Winkler. Therefor, I met someone who knows someone who knows Jennifer Aniston! Lame, I know, but I'm excited.

Thank to the people who reviewed this. Here's a question of the day: Are you guys on Team Joey Jr.?

-Craze 3


	6. Chapter 6

3 Months Later

**Chandler's POV**

"Guys, you'll never believe this!" Ross exclaimed, entering the coffee house, "We're going to Barbados!"

"All of us?" I directed the question more to Monica than Ross.

"Yes all of us," Ross said.

"But, Monica can't come in her condition," I put an arm protectively around my wife.

"In my condition?" Monica raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, yeah, you're pregnant."

"So?"

"Well Phoebe couldn't come to London when she was pregnant," I explained.

"Honey, Phoebe was eight months pregnant and she was having triplets. I'm only four months pregnant and as far as I know, we're only having one baby. I can travel," I laughed.

"Now that we've established that we are in fact all coming," Ross continued, "Would you like to know WHY we're all going to Barbados?"

"Yes, Ross, please tell us why," Rachel looked up at him.

"Because I have a conference there. And you guys get passes to ALL of the lectures."

"Because sitting through lectures all day is exactly how I want to spend my vacation in Barbados," I gave Ross my best fake smile.

He did not sense the sarcasm in my voice. "I know right?"

**Monica's POV**

"None of my vacation clothes fit me," I groaned.

"Okay, babe. We can go shopping lat-"

"I'm getting so fat. You're not going to love me anymore," I cried.

"I'll always love you, Mon," he pulled me into a hug.

"You didn't love me in high school when I was fat."

"I was young and stupid. I mean did you SEE my hair?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "So you'll love me when I weigh 200 pounds?"

"Of course! I love you because you're you and the weight you gain will just remind me that my child is growing inside you."

I unburied my head from his chest and looked into his deep, blue eyes. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him passionately. My fingers knotted in his hair. Slowly, he led us to the bed.

"Is this okay for the baby?" he asked.

All I could do was nod as he unbuttoned my shirt.

"I love you."

**Chandler's POV**

"Okay, I'm packed," Monica called from the bedroom.

I walked to the bedroom door. "Oh, I'm sorry, babe, I forgot to pack for myself."

"No you're packed."

"You packed for me? Are you sure you're okay doing all this work?" I rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she told me. "Besides, packing for me is like telling jokes for you."

I chuckled at her reasoning. "Just take it easy, babe. I don't want anything to go wrong with this baby."

"I know."

**Monica's POV**

Phoebe and Rachel walked into my apartment.

"Hey, Mon, where's Chandler?" Rachel asked.

"He went to put everything in the taxi."

"Oh, so how's it going?" Phoebe winked at me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well, we just know you're in your fourth month of pregnancy," Rachel hinted.

"And?"

"It's the fourth month. You know swollen feet, increased appetite and..." Rachel trailed off.

"Get to the point!"

"Well, it's just that during the fourth month of Phoebe and I's pregnancies, we had strong... sexual desires," she explained.

"Oh," I said, "That's interesting."

"So?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really felt anything like that."

"Well if you do, there's a really cute guy who just moved in down the hall. I could get his number for you," Phoebe offered.

"PHOEBE! I'm married."

"So?"

Two Hours Later

I glanced at Chandler for the third time in the past ten seconds. I wonder if he'd do it in an airplane bathroom. Of course he would, we almost did it there on our flight home from London. God, London was amazing... Damn, Rachel and Phoebe were right. Stupid hormones.

"WHAT?" Chandler finally asked after I looked at him again.

"Nothing," I smiled sweetly. It would be so hot if we did it right here, in front of all these passengers. Chandler would rip off my shirt and-

_Ross is sitting right behind_ _you_, I reminded myself.

"Babe, are you sure you're okay?" Chandler questioned.

"Okay, fine do you remember what happened to Rachel and Phoebe during their fourth month of pregnancy?"

"Nope."

"They, uh," I didn't know how to finish.

"Oh, yeah! They were like really horny right?" Chandler giggled.

"Yeah..."

"Oh my gosh! You're horny!" he practically shouted.

"Why don't you say that a little louder. I don't think they heard you back in New York," I glared at him.

"I'm sorry, babe. So you want to do it in the bathroom?"

I knew I'd regret it later but I couldn't help but say, "Okay!"

**Rachel's POV**

Chandler walked out of the bathroom, smiling, with his shirt half untucked. I nudged Phoebe as he walked by.

Monica came out about two minutes later with her hair sticking out in every direction.

"Hey, Mon," I said as she passed us.

"Don't say it," she warned.

_A/N: This chapter is definitely different than the anything else I've written. Tell me what you think ;) _

_-Craze _


	7. Chapter 7

Two Days Later

**Chandler's POV**

"Honey, they have ping pong!" Monica excitedly told me, "Let's play!"

"I don't think so!"

She frowned. "Why not?"

"Because you know how competitive you get and while, I say it's cute, others disagree, and I'm lying."

"I'm not always that bad," she argued.

"Oh, yeah? What happened when we played last time?" I asked.

"I punched you," Monica admitted.

"And...?"

She huffed. "Phoebe."

"And?" Phoebe spoke up.

"I clunked your heads together," Monica rolled her eyes.

**Monica's POV**

"Come on guys, it'll be fun," I told my friends as we stood in front of the ping pong table.

"All right, all right... I'll play if we don't keep score," Phoebe said.

"But then how do we know who wins?" I asked her.

"Nobody wins!"

I don't think I've ever hated a sentence more. "So, we're just four losers... SUPER!"

Chandler turned to me. "I'm not playing with you."

"Yeah, I'm out," Phoebe said.

"I'll play you!" Mike offered.

"Okay!"

"Mike, you don't know, you don't know what you're doing," Phoebe warned him.

"She gets crazy! This scar is from Pictionary!" Chandler pointed at his forehead. I rolled my eyes.

"I think I will be all right," said Mike. "You wanna volley a bit for a serve?"

"Sure! Got to!"

Mike scored.

"Aww!" I cried.

"Oh, by the way... I'm awesome!" Mike smiled at me.

Chandler muttered something, but I didn't hear because I was too busy preparing to kick Mike's ass.

"You ready to play?" Mike smirked at me.

"Hell, yeah!"

"Wanna make it more interesting?"

"How much were you thinking?" I smiled, loving the competition.

"Ten bucks a game?"

"Make it fifty."

"I'll make it a hundred!"

"One thousan-"

"OKAY!" Chandler interrupted.

"To see who goes first, you got a quarter?" Mike asked.

"No," I turned to Chandler and Phoebe. "Either of you girls got a quarter?"

"Honey, try to focus the trash talk on him," Chandler said. I made a face at him.

Phoebe picked a coin from her bra. "Monica, you call it."

"Heads! No, Tails! He-he-heads!"

"Tails."

"Oh, what are the chances!" I barked.

Mike and I started playing again. He is so going to lose...

After about an hour of playing, the trash talk resumed.

"Ooh! I'm sorry," I said as the ball went over the table. "I think, I THINK, that may have missed the table!"

"Do you?" Mike glared at me.

"Ah, yeah!"

"Do you?"

"Ah, yeaaah!"

"DO YOU?"

"AH YEAA-" I stopped as I felt a little movement in my lower stomach. "Oh my God."

"What?" Chandler rushed over. "Are you okay?"

"The baby kicked."

"He did?"

I nodded, ignoring the fact that Chandler called the baby a 'he'.

"C-can I feel?" he asked. I nodded, again.

Chandler placed a hand on my belly just as the baby kicked, again. "Oh my God. Our baby is moving!"

"I know!"

"Wow," he said. "It's like our baby really... exists."

"I know," I sighed as tears welled up in my eyes.

"We're going to have a baby!" Chandler exclaimed, as if he'd just realized that fact.

As we smiled at each other, I crossed my fingers hoping he wouldn't suddenly freak out like he had about "The Bings" but in the back of my mind, I knew he wouldn't freak out. He was ready. We were ready. We're having a baby.

_A/N: I wasn't going to post another chapter until at least tomorrow night, but the Barbados episode was on and I got the idea for this. Hope you enjoyed!_

_-Craze_


	8. Chapter 8

Two Weeks Later

**Monica's POV**

"Hey, Chandler, remember our doctor's appointment is today," I reminded him at breakfast.

"Oh yeah! This month you get to find out the sex, right?" Rachel asked.

"No, that's the first month, Rach," Joey informed her.

"She's talking about the gender of the baby. And we agreed we didn't want to know," Chandler smiled.

"Actually," I began. "I was thinking, maybe we could find out."

"Why?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to get all the baby stuff before she comes?" I questioned.

"You just want to win the bet earlier!"

"I do not!" I defended myself. "I already know I won. I know it's a girl, I just want conformation."

"Pssht, it's a boy," Chandler said.

"How do you?"

"I was there when he was made. I think I would know."

"TMI," Ross glared at him.

"It's definitely a girl. We have this mother-daughter connection," I placed a hand on my stomach. "Rach, did you have a connection to Emma before she was born?"

"Not really," Rachel shook her head.

"Oh."

"Are you saying you would be upset if it was a boy?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course not. I would be upset that I lost, but I wouldn't care because I'd have a baby. And it doesn't matter to me whether it's a girl or a boy. I just feel like it's a girl."

"Maybe it's a boy and he's gay so you're getting girly vibes from him," Joey said.

"Or," Chandler exaggerated the word. "Maybe it's just a cute little baby that's a girl or a boy that may or may not be gay."

"I agree," I smiled and kissed Chandler. "I'll see you at the doctor's office.

And I left for work.

**Chandler's POV**

We were going to find out. Monica wanted to and there was no stopping Monica once she set her mind on something.

I left work early to get to the doctor's. Monica was already there when I walked in.

"Hey, babe," I greeted her. "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"How's the baby?"

"She's kicking. You wanna feel?" she asked. I nodded, placing a hand on her stomach and feeling tiny movement. I smiled and kissed Monica's stomach.

"Monica and Chandler Bing," the nurse called. We walked in.

"If you could just put this on," she handed Monica a paper dress. "The doctor will be right in."

I helped Monica change and a knock came from the outside of the door.

"Come in."

Dr. Kleber walked in with her clipboard.

"Hello. How is everything going?" she looked at Monica.

"Fine," Monica said. "The baby started kicking about two weeks ago."

"Oh, marvelous!" Dr. Kleber smiled. "Shall we begin the sonogram?"

We nodded. The doctor put some gel on Monica's stomach and I watched the my future child appear on the screen.

"Everything looks great," Dr. Kleber told us. "Did you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Monica looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Yes," I gave up.

Dr. Kleber smiled. "You're having a..."

_A/N: Hehehe. I'm a cruel person. I bet you thought I'd tell you, but I'm not that nice ;P But don't worry! I'll update soon. (And I'm sorry this is so short.)_

_-Craze_


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously_

_"Did you want to know the sex of the baby?"_

_Monica looked at me with pleading eyes._

_"Yes," I gave up._

_Dr. Kleber smiled. "You're having a..."_

"Wait!" Monica exclaimed. "I don't want to know."

"What?" my eyes widened.

"I want to have a baby and the doctor will hold him or her up and say, 'Congratulations! You have a...". And I want to be surprised."

"Really?" I smiled looking into Monic's eyes.

"Yes really," she laughed slightly.

"I'll give you two a minute," said Dr. Kleber. And right as the door shut, my lips met Monica's.

2 Months Later

**Monica's POV**

"Chandler, I was thinking maybe we could start going to a lamaze class," I suggested.

"A llama class? I don't know know about you but I have pretty much all the llama knowledge I need, thank you," Chandler gave me an odd look.

"Lamaze. It's breathing techniques for child birth."

"Oh, well have fun!"

"Actually, usually husbands come to lamaze, as well."

"Really? Well, if it will help you and the baby then I'll be there," Chandler gave me a peck on the lips.

"Great! So I made a binder of possible choices of lamaze classes," I pulled out my binder. "See this page is all the classes that are within a 20 mile radius of where we live. Also it's alphabetical."

"Okay," Chandler fake-smiled. "How about this one?"

I looked at the class he was pointing to. "Oh, my friend at Javu told me her cousin went there and the teacher was horrible."

"How about this..." Chandler began. I led his finger to my favorite class.

"How about this one, Monica?" he asked with fake enthusiasm.

"I was just thinking how that one looked good."

"Yeah, what a coincidence," he rolled his eyes.

**Chandler's POV**

I held Monica's hand as we walked into class. We were a little late because Ross had called us telling us it was an emergency when in fact he had just gone to a tanning place and counted mississippilessly.

The room was vast and spacious like a dance studio. There were about ten couples sitting on top of padded mats on the floor. Most, if not all, of the women in the room were obviously heavy with child.

"Oh my gawd," the Lamaze instructor said when she saw us. "Chandler Bing?"

"JANICE?!" Both of us exclaimed at the same time.

"I cannot believe it!" Janice spoke. "My first time ever teaching lamaze and you two are in my class. Monica, I didn't even know you were pregnant. How far along are you?"

"Oh, obviously we got the wrong place. I'm not pregnant," Monica lied.

Janice gave her a weird look and stared at her round stomach.

"I'm just... Getting fat again," Monica said.

"So you're not going to join us? Lamaze can really help with labor. When I had Aaron, it was so much easier because I took lamaze."

"Fine," Monica huffed. "Let's stay."

"Oh, joy!"

Monica found a seat farthest away from Janice.

Sighing, I had no choice but to follow.

"Good afternoon. Welcome and congratulations. My name is Erica," a woman sitting near us greeted us.

"Pleasure to meet you," Monica said, shaking her hand.

"Is this your first?" Erica asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Is this your first?" Monica asked.

"Actually, this is our," she motioned to her husband, "second and third. We took this class several times when I was pregnant with Jack, but we find them to be very stimulating."

"Stimulating," I snorted. Monica glared at me.

"Okay, let's pretend to give birth," I suggested.

"What a marvelous idea, Bing-a-ling," Janice laughed. "So how many of you plan to deliver drug free?"

Most of the couples raised a hand.

"Whew. I wish all of you luck. I went through it once. Most excruciating pain I have ever experienced in my life. I will never do it again," Janice shook her head. "Anyway, are any of you delivering at home with a midwife?"

Some of the women lifted their hand.

Janice continued. "I hear water births are wonderful. Well, except you'll be sitting in slimy, bloody water."

I cringed at the visual.

"Oh, it's one of the best things a woman can do for her body during such a beautiful and natural process," Janice fussed.

Janice opened up the first half of the class with a short introduction of the class. She went over some of the topics they would cover that day including birthing methods and positions and effective breathing exercises.

Though her voice was the most annoying sound on the face of the earth, I actually found what Janice was saying to be very informative.

"Let's move on to the hands-on portion of the class! We'll start with birthing positions," Janice wrapped up her talk.

"We will start with my favorite: the birthing stool! It's my favorite because it's a familiar position. It's just like pooping."

"Lovely," I said.

"As for the birthing stool, ladies and gentlemen, please get one for your partner from the closet," Janice signaled towards the door at the back of the room.

Half of the people in the room popped to their feet and went to the closet.

"Positions, everyone!" Janice yelled as everyone came marching back out of the closet with their birthing stools in tow.

"Partners, I want you to kneel or stand behind your ladies to offer support. This is very important. Physical and verbal support makes a world of difference," Janice preached as everyone got situated.

"I'll demonstrate the position you should all be in. Chandler can you pretend to be my partner for just a minute?"

Reluctantly, I walked up to her.

"Okay, so hold my legs apart."

I did as she said.

"Doesn't this bring back so many memories?" she asked, laughing.

"Mentally scarring memories," I muttered. Janice didn't hear me.

"Okay, try it with your own partner now."

I did.

Soon the rest of the class was ready to move on, while Monica insisted on getting everything perfectly right saying she had to "beat Rachel."

When questioned, she said it was too a competition and that if she didn't give birth better than Rachel, then she would be a loser.

"Okay! Next up, breathing exercises!" Janice smiled. "As I explained earlier, there are several breathing places you can focus on and we will cover those in a minute. But first, I would like to start with focal points. Many women select something that means a great deal to them, like their partner or a photo of someone special. Whatever it is, it's intended to help them cope and make it through those rough seconds."

"Your eyes," Monica smiled at me. I smiled back.

Janice suggested that we practice concentrating on our focal points for several seconds.

"Now we're going to begin breathing exercises by taking a few cleansing breaths."

Monica continually asked Erica to make sure she was doing everything right.

"Okay, that's the end of class!" Janise told us.

When we were safely out the door, I whispered to Monica, "So we're never going to lamaze again?"

"Nope."

_A/N: I knew from the start what gender baby I was going to have them have, but I want it to be a surprise to you guys. So I'm sorry if you guys are mad at me, but there won't be many chapters left, so you'll find out soon :)_

_-Craze_


	10. Chapter 10

Two Months Later

**Monica's POV**

I want this baby out of me. Now. I've dreamt of being pregnant since I was a teenager and this is not how I pictured it. The baby wouldn't stop kicking and I had to pee every two seconds and none of my clothes fit. I kept reminding myself that it was worth it and I wouldn't even remember how much being pregnant sucks once I held the baby, but I just want to skip the next month and have a kid already.

"Chandler," I groaned.

"Monica, it's 2:30 in the morning. What's going on?"

"I can't fall asleep," I complained. "Tell your child that she needs to stop kicking me."

"First of all, he's not a she. And second of all, he's not going to stop."

"But I want to go to sleep," I whined.

"How about I read him a story. Then maybe he'll stop," Chandler suggested.

"Okay," I smiled, slightly.

Chandler went into the other room and came back with a book.

"My parents read me this when I was a kid," he told me, holding Oh Baby, The Places You'll Go. He sat down next to me on the bed, with all the lights off except a lamp, and began to read, while stroking my stomach.

"Baby, oh baby,

the places you'll go.

The friends you will meet

the people you'll know.

"The horn-tooting apes

from the Jungles of Jorn

will hoot a big toot on the day you are born.

"While a bird flying high

from far off in Katroo

will sing on the wing

"Happy Birthday to you!"

"Then the Once-ler will call

on his Whisper-ma-Phone

with a secret he's saving

for your ears alone.

"You will find from your very

first moment in space

you're surrounded by new friends

all over the place!

"There's Daisy-Head Mayzie

and Cindy-Lou Who,

Hunches in bunches

and Lolla-Lee-Lou.

"The Curious Crandalls,

the Brothers Ba-zoo,

the Star-Belly Sneetches -

the Wump of Gump, too!

"Bartholomew Cubbins,

Marco and Max

and also the North,

and South-Going Zax.

"There's Thidwick, who lives

with his friends in a bunch

at a lake where there's lots

sweet moose-moss to munch.

"A very tall cat

in a red-and-white hat

who loves to do tricks

in West Gee-Hoosa-Flat.

"A boy with his yo-yo

(the youngest McCave)

and his 22 brothers,

who all are named Dave.

"And a worm who can see

all the way to Japan,

which is quite a bit farther

than anyone can.

"And Horton, who lives,

in the Jungle of Nool,

every fifteenth of May,

in the cool of the pool,

will show the dust speck

that houses the Whos,

those brave little folks

we would not want to lose.

He saved their whole town,

for he knows, after all,

a person's a person,

no matter how small.

"Soon you will meet

a young man, Sam-I-Am,

and get your first taste

of his green eggs and ham.

"And speaking of eggs, try some

Scrambled Eggs Super

Special Deluxe.

a la Peter T. Hooper.

"You're also invited

to have some roast beast -

every Christmas in Who-ville,

it's really a feast.

"You will visit great places

no speller can spell

like the country of

Motta-fa-Potta-fa-Pell,

where you'll ride on a

Fizza-ma-Wizza-ma-Dill.

(You'd better do it, 'cause no one else will!)

"Then take a quick trip

out to Sala-a-Sond,

where Yertle the Turtle

was king of the pond,

till a turtle named Mack

did a plain little thing:

he burped...

and he toppled the throne

of a king!

"You will sit by the edge

of McElligot's Pool -

where the fish, just like you,

spend their days in a school.

"And you'll find that it's fun

when you hop on your pop,

but don't be surprised

when he asks you to STOP!

"On beyond Zebra,

you'll find a new letter,

like Yekk, Yuzz or Wum,

that will make your life better.

"And you'll have a story

that no one can beat

when you say that you saw it

on Mulberry Street.

"But whatever you do,

things won't always go right.

You might meet the Grinch

in the dark of the night.

His heart is too small

and his shoes are too tight.

(He's not very friendly

and rarely polite.)

"You may run into trouble

as folks often do,

when you're trying to travel

to Solla Sollew -

like that world-famous

Zanzibar Buck-Buck McFate

who got caught in the traffic

on Zayt Highway Eight.

"While you are growing,

we're all busy counting

the days will we meet you -

excitement is mounting!

"We've saved you a seat

at the first matinee

of the Circus McGurkus

(there are four every day),

where Great Daredevil Sneelock,

the world's bravest type,

will be pulled through the air

by three Soobrian Snipe

on a dingus contraption

attached to his pipe!

"Here are two tickets

(for you and a guest)

to the new zoo - McGrew Zoo -

it's really the best.

It's there you will see

the great Russian Palooski.

This zoo, it is true,

has not one-ski, but two-ski.

Their headskis are redski;

their bellies are blueski.

(I'd try not to miss them, if I were you - ski!)

"You'll find that this world's

a great place to begin,

but it could use some help -

which is where you come in.

"So now, as my voice

burble-urps in your ear - with a bump-thumpy sound

that is not very clear -

the words I am saying

you hear in your heart,

and know that I wish you the very best start.

"It's a scrumptulous world

and it's ready to greet you.

And as for myself...

"Well...

I can't wait to meet you!"

I was teary-eyed by the end. "Chandler, that was beautiful. We loved it. We love you."

"I love you two, too," he said, kissing my stomach.

He turned off the lamp and I fell right to sleep.

**Chandler's POV**

"Monica, you cannot plan your own baby shower. Just let Rachel do it," I told her as I joined the rest of my friends in Central Perk.

"Let Rachel do it? I think it's time for us to stare off into space and see flashbacks from when we've let Rachel do it in the past. I do not want a repeat of my bridal shower," Monica said.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad," Rachel defended. "And actually, Phoebe and I have been planning for this for a while."

"Oh, really?" Monica was surprised. "How long?"

"Since... yesterday."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Fine. You guys go ahead and plan this baby shower. I'm going home."

I followed her to the apartment.

Three Days Later

**Monica's POV**

I walked into my apartment to find the perfect baby shower, so perfect I was surprised I hadn't planned it myself.

"Oh, you guys this is wonderful!"

"I know, right?" Rachel smiled, proud of herself. "You want to open some presents?"

I nodded.

I got a bunch of adorable baby stuff. Joey and Rachel had gotten me a ton of baby clothes, each of them assuming a would have a boy or girl. Rachel said I wouldn't need Joey's presents unless I had another kid that was a boy because this one HAD to be a girl.

"I have a surprise for you," Chandler told me after I had finished opening presents.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Follow me."

I followed him into Rachel's old room to find a beautiful nursery.

"It's wonderful!" I gasped. The walls were yellow and there was a crib with tiny ribbons on the sides filled with stuffed animals. There was also a changing table and a rocking chair.

I turned around to hug Chandler. "You did all this?"

"Yes."

"I love you," I kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too," he grinned.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"Making this nursery, helping me through all this, marrying me... keeping me on London time," I smiled. He chuckled.

"I'll be on London time for the rest of my life."

_A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter before Monica goes into labor, so what would you like him/her to be named?_

_-Craze_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: In response to Sweet Sugarrrush, yes I am a girl, but I don't really want to name the baby my name because my name is Michal- which is really hard to pronounce, it's kind of like Me-call (it's Hebrew)- and I would never wish it upon any little girl to be called Michael every single attendance day and doctor's appointment._

Two Weeks Later

**Chandler's POV**

"So have you two thought about names yet?" Ross asked us, as he sat down with his coffee at Central Perk.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Actually..." Monica reached in her purse and handed me a huge binder. "I put together a list of possible names."

"Isabelle, Madison, Sara, Ann..." I began reading her list. "Mon, these are all girls names."

"I know."

"What if we have a boy?"

"We won't."

"You know what? Let's just discuss names after the baby's born," I suggested.

"Fine."

"On another note, did you guys know that the first dinosaur to be named was the Megalosaurus?" Ross asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Monica gasped.

"I know it's cool, but it's not THAT exciting," Ross said.

"No, I think I just went into labor," Monica looked at me.

"WHAT? What? Oh my god!" I panicked. "Okay, let's see. A cab! We need a cab! Let's get a cab!"

"Um, honey, we need to get my bag," Monica placed a hand on my chest. "Calm down. Don't stress me out, it's not good for the baby."

"Yes! That's right! Your bag! Let's get that!" I exclaimed.

We helped Monica to the apartment where she got her bag. We were walking down the stairs when Monica stopped.

"OH!" she exclaimed.

"Woah, Mon, did you just pee yourself?" Joey backed away.

"No, my water broke," Monica said.

"You okay?" I asked, surprised at how calm my voice sounded.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"We're going to have a baby," I smiled at her.

"I KNOW!" she smiled back.

"I love you. So much. Thank you for marrying me. You're an amazing woman," I told her.

"That's really sweet and all, but can we get to the hospital?"

"Yeah, sorry."

When we arrived at the hospital, Monica was told she was dilated six centimeters and that she would most likely have a very short birth.

"I'm going to beat Rachel!" she told me, excitedly.

"I don't agree with you about this competition stuff, but why are you only concerned about beating Rachel?" I asked. "I mean, Phoebe had kids."

"Yeah, well, you can't beat triplets."

"Good point," I nodded.

"Honey, I'm scared," Monica looked at me.

"It's going to be just fine, babe."

"But, remember that video tape we saw? With Candy and Cookie? I... I don't want to go through that," Monica gulped.

"You will be fine. Just picture holding a little baby. OUR little baby. Remember, they give you a baby if you go through with this."

"I know, but what if something happens to her? What if we bring her home and she starts crying and we don't hear her? What if, in a few year, she tries to learn to ride a bike and falls? What if she wants to go to a specific college and she doesn't get in?"

"Those things might happen," I said. "But it's okay because we're going to do the best we can. This baby is going to be so loved and not everything will go perfect, but that's okay because life's not perfect."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"OH!" she yelled as another contraction hit her.

"Breathe," I rubbed her back.

The doctor walked in at that moment. "Okay, Mrs. Bing, it looks like you're ready to go to the delivery room."

**Monica's POV**

"PUSH!" the doctor yelled at me. I grunted, using all my strength to try to get the baby out.

"Oh! I can see the head! That's such a beautiful head!" Chandler exclaimed.

"One last push," the doctor said.

"URRRGGHHHHH!" I forgot all about the pain when I heard the sound of a baby crying.

"Congratulations," the doctor said, holding my child up. "It's a boy."

"Really?" I asked, tears streaming down my face. For once, I wasn't upset I had lost.

Chandler walked to my side. "I am so proud of you."

I just smiled at him. "Wait! Where did they take him?"

"They're just cleaning him up," Chandler comforted me.

"Oh."

"Here he is," the doctor handed me my son. He had soft brown hair and Chandler's eyes.

"Oh, hi. I'm your mommy," I told the baby. "Oh, you're so beautiful and handsome. I'm going to love you so much. No woman is ever going to be good enough for you."

"Hey, buddy," Chandler said. "I'm your daddy. I love you more than anything."

"Are you disappointed he wasn't born on Christmas?" I asked Chandler.

"No, I'm so glad he was born now. That's two extra weeks with him. Plus December 8th is a pretty cool birthday."

I laughed. "I didn't have a binder of baby boy names so naming him might be difficult."

"Haven't you always wanted to name your son Daniel?"

"Yeah, do you like that name?"

"Yeah, it's nice. Daniel Bing. It has a nice ring to it," Chandler smiled.

"What about a middle name?"

"How about Mason?" he suggested.

"Daniel Mason Bing. I like that."

Chandler's POV

"Hey, guys," I said walking into the hospital lobby. "Would you all like to meet my son?"

"You had a boy?" Ross asked.

"Yeah."

"Congratulations!" they all came over and hugged me.

"Come meet him." They followed me into the hospital room where Monica was holding a sleeping Daniel.

"Hey," Monica greeted them. "This is Daniel Mason Bing.

"Oh, he's adorable," Rachel cooed.

"Can I hold him?" Joey asked.

"Okay, but be careful," Monica told him as she handed him our child. "Make sure to support his head. And use two hands! Don't walk around while you're holding him!"

"Monica, I got it."

I turned to Monica. "Should we tell them?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"For godparents, we wanted Joey to be the godfather and Rachel to be the godmother."

"Really?" Joey and Rachel asked at the same time.

"Yeah, and Ross and Pheebs, don't worry, we're going to have more kids," Monica said.

"Mon, we're a family," I smiled at her.

"I know."

I leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Woah, guys. You're in a hospital," Rachel interrupted.

"That never stopped us before," Chandler chuckled. I laughed.

"When...?" Rachel questioned.

"Oh! I am so tired," I fake yawned.

Rachel gasped. "You did not! So I was just pushing a baby through my vagina and you two were DOING IT?"

"It's not like we were just horny or something. Monica was ovulating," Chandler explained.

"Oh! Oh! That makes it okay!" Rachel rolled her eyes.

Monica huffed. "Rach, relax, it's all in the past. Can we just focus on the fact that I have a baby?"

"You're right."

Daniel started crying.

"Mon, do you want him?" Joey asked.

"Here, let me," I took my son, who immediately stopped crying.

"He loves you," Monica smiled up at us.

"I love him."

"You're going to be a great father," she said.

"And you're going to be a wonderful mother. You're so great, I love you," I told her, and this time I didn't try to deny it.

_A/N: Well, that's a wrap. Except for the epilogue, which I already have written, I just have to go back and revise it. Anyway, Daniel was born on December 8th because that's my birthday and now I'm birthday twins with Mondler's baby! Yay!_

_-Craze_


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

When Daniel was five months old, Rachel got off the plane. They had only been back together for a couple weeks when Ross proposed (very typical behavior for him) at the museum exactly the way he had described it at his parent's anniversary party.

Phoebe and Mike started trying for a baby right after Daniel was born. Eleven months later, Phoebe and Mike welcomed a son into the world. They fought over names and decided that Mike could pick the first name and Phoebe could pick the middle name. They also decided that she would get to name their first daughter. Phoebe and Mike named their son Samuel Pheebo Hannigan.

The twins were a surprise to everyone. Sam was still an infant when Phoebe found out she was pregnant, again. She and Mike were overjoyed when they were told they were having two babies. As promised, Phoebe got to name their first born daughter. Pheobe named her Cat after her song, Smelly Cat. For their other baby, Mike suggested the name Violet and Phoebe loved it.

Meanwhile, Joey moved to L.A. to pursue his acting career. He met a girl in L.A. named Alex. They got into a pretty serious relationship. Joey was planning to move back to New York, even though he didn't want to leave Alex. The same night he told her that he was moving, she told him that she was pregnant. He immediately proposed and they got married soon after in Vegas. All of his friends flew in for the ceremony. Alex agreed to move with him after the baby was born. They had a girl and named her Madison (Maddie for short).

Rachel and Ross waited until Joey got back to New York to get married. Only a month after the wedding, Rachel found out she was pregnant with Liam.

As for Monica and Chandler, they tried for a second baby for years. They loved Daniel, but they both really wanted a little girl. They were looking toward adoption when Monica found out she was finally pregnant. They welcomed Isabelle Ann Bing into their family nine months later. She was an exact replica of Monica, only with Chandler's smile.

Today, Ross, Rachel, Emma, and Liam are living in a 4-bedroom apartment in the city. Ben lives with them on the weekends, but is going off to college this year.

Pheobe, Mike, Sam, Cat, and Violet live in a house just outside the city. They have a pet hamster named Bob Jr.

Joey, Alex and Maddie live in Monica and Chandler's old apartment. Chick Jr and Duck Jr live with them.

Monica, Chandler, Daniel and Isabelle live in a the same apartment building as Ross and Rachel. They recently adopted a pet cat and named her London.

_A/N: Personally, I hate it when in a fanfiction story where two characters have kids, people just pick a random name they like. I'd like you to know that I did not choose random names. Daniel was what Monica said she wanted to name her son since she was 14. I've been planning for him to be the baby from the beginning of the story. Mason is my favorite boys name and I think it goes really well with Daniel. Isabelle is like Isabella which is what Emma was originally going to be named in the show. Ann sounds good with Isabelle. Pheebo is what Phoebe wanted Ross and Rachel to name Emma when if she had been a boy. Cat is explained in the story. As for Liam, Violet, Logan and Maddie, I'm sorry. I just picked names I thought the characters might name their kids. I know I hate it when writers name the kids randomly, so I really tried to name them something the characters would actually name their kids. I hope you all like how this ended!_

_This story was so much fun to write. It was my first fanfiction and I can't wait to make more. Thank you to readers! :)_

_-Craze_


End file.
